El dinero no lo es todo
by mari.20.ortiz
Summary: Rukia kuchiki es madre soltera que está en la miseria… hasta que una malévola intriga la vuelve inmensamente rica. Años más tarde se siente incapaz de seguir manteniendo esa mentira y decide arriesgarlo todo para recuperar el control de su vida. pero, el genio perverso que concibió el plan original tiene ideas siniestras. primer fic porfa una oportunida. ichiruki mas adelante


hola! bueno no soy nada experta en escribir fic´s pero espero y les guste me dejarían un review.. acepto cualquier critica arigatou :)

EL DINERO NO LE ES TODO

ganar la lotería. probar suerte y resultar el ganador, quien no ha acariciado tal sueño.. ahora , el sueño esta a punto de volverse realidad, pero ahora traerá terribles consecuencias...

CAPITULO 1

Aizen escudriño el corredor del centro comercial, reparó en las personas del alrededor; madres ojerosas que empujaban cochecitos de bebe, y un grupo de personas que caminaba a paso vivo tanto por conversar que por hacer ejercicio.

Vestido con un traje gris; el rechoncho Aizen no apartaba la vista de la entrada norte del centro comercial ya que la parada de autobuses se encontraba enfrente.

Estaba personificado cabello corto oscuro, bigote de fibra sintética y adherido con el pegamento que usan los actores, una masilla cubría y ensanchaba su nariz recta y delgada para parecerla voluminosa y un poco desviada. Sus dientes blancos y uniformes estaban cubiertos por coronas de acrílicos para darle una apariencia irregular. Hasta el observador más fortuito recordaría esa apariencia engañosa, de tal suerte que al quitarlo el hombre en esencia desaparecía. ¿Que mas podía desear alguien metido hasta los codos en actividades ilegales?

La química su materia favorita en la universidad, mesclando su amor por la actuación, le daban frutos muy buenos ¡si tan solo mirasen eso sus compañeros! Pero ellos que iban a entender.

Ella debía entrar por ahí puesto que el "hombre con el que vivía" no tenía un medio para transportarla, algo estaba claro no llegaría sola, traería consigo a la bebé jamás la dejaría con ese hombre, Aizen estaba seguro de eso.

Regreso a la oficina que había rentado para el momento; miro a su alrededor y vio todo en orden algo no anormal en las oficinas, en un rincón de la oficina había un pequeño televisor. Coloco papel en la máquina de escribir, acomodo el calendario y se sentó enfrente del escritorio.

################################################## #############################################

Un vientecillo corría por el camino de tierra, dentro de un remolque Rukia Kuchiki se miro n el espejo puesto encima de la cómoda; la belleza era su única cualidad según le machacaron desde que tenía memoria. No tenia cerebro le había repetido su madre una y otra vez... O será que no habían dado la oportunidad de usarlo? Nunca hablo del tema con su madre Yoruichi Shihoun difunta desde hace 5 años, su padre Byakuya kuchiki fallecido hace 3 años jamás fue tan feliz como después de la muerte de su esposa.

Miro el reloj de pared el único recuerdo de su padre, un artefacto que al paso de los años su tic-tac era más ruidoso, pero era su herencia y único recuerdo afectivo de él.

Se recogió la melena oscura e hiso una coleta, miraba a ratos al bulto que yacía en una cunita a su lado. Sonrió al ver sus ojos lánguidos y mejillas regordetas, ocho meses y en pleno crecimiento, su hija ya empezaba a gatear con los graciosos vaivenes de los bebés. Shirayuki su hija no tardaría en llegar a las fronteras de ese lugar, pese a sus esfuerzos por mantenerlo limpio, no quedaba satisfecha con los resultados.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques se había sacudido un par de veces desde que llego tambaleándose a su casa las 4 de la madrugada y se dejo caer en la cama, pero por lo demás permanecía inmóvil.

Rukia recordaba con ternura la única noche que no había llegado a casa borracho, el producto fue shirayuki, por un momento fugaz aparecieron en los ojos violetas de Rukia. Se seco las lagrimas, no había tiempo para seguir derramando a sus veinte años ya era suficiente tanto llorar. Se volvió al espejo se quito la coleta y opto por quedarse con el cabello suelto y un flequillo sobre la frente. A si se peinaba hasta séptimo en el cuan abandono sus estudios y tuvo que buscar un empleo.

Tenía que apurarse puesto que la entrevista con el señor Aizen era en casi una hora…

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

espero y haya sido de su agrado... -review?-


End file.
